Nuovo Impero Romano
The Nuovo Impero Romano also known as the NIR (New Roman Empire) is a military dictatorship based in Italy. NIR also currently is in control of: Austria, Cyprus,Tunisia, Malta, Balearic Islands, Catalonia, Libya, and Algeria. The NIR has often been condemned by the UN and other countries for its censorship of the media and aggressive attitudes towards other countries. the NIR's leader: Generalissimo Giotto Di Guiseppe (age 74) is a veteran of WWII, having served in Russia, North Africa and Italy has a full grasp of military strategy and has pushed the NIR into a state were the entire country is a war machine. Government spending towards the military has exceeded one third of the nation's GDP. History Ancient Civilizations Excavations throughout Italy reveal a modern human presence dating back to the Palaeolithic period, some 200,000 years ago.[34] In the 8th and 7th centuries BC Greek colonies were established all along the coast of Sicily and the southern part of the Italian Peninsula became known as Magna Graecia. Ancient Rome was at first a small agricultural community founded circa the 8th century BC that grew over the course of the centuries into a colossal empire encompassing the whole Mediterranean Sea, in which Ancient Greek and Roman cultures merged into one civilization. This civilization was so influential that parts of it survive in modern law, administration, philosophy and arts, forming the ground that Western civilization is based upon. In its twelve-century existence it transformed itself from monarchy to republic and finally to autocracy. In steady decline since the 2nd century AD, the empire finally broke into two parts in 285 AD: the Western Roman Empire and the Byzantine Empire in the East. The western part under the pressure ofGoths finally dissolved, leaving the Italian peninsula divided into small independent kingdoms and feuding city states for the next 14 centuries, and leaving the eastern part sole heir to the Roman legacy.f Middle Ages In the sixth century AD the Byzantine Emperor Justinian reconquered Italy from the Ostrogoths. The invasion of a new wave of Germanic tribes, the Lombards, doomed his attempt to resurrect the Western Roman Empire but the repercussions of Justinian's failure resounded further still. For the next thirteen centuries, whilst new nation-states arose in the lands north of the Alps, the Italian political landscape was a patchwork of feuding city states, petty tyrannies, and foreign invaders. Italy during this period became notable for its merchant Republics. These city-states, oligarchical in reality, had a dominant merchant class which under relative freedom nurtured academic and artistic advancement. The four classic Maritime Republics in Italy were Venice, Genoa, Pisa and Amalfi. Venice and Genoa were Europe's gateways to trade with the East, with the former producer of the renowned venetian glass. Florence was the capital of silk,wool, banks and jewelry. The Maritime Republics were heavily involved in the Crusades, taking advantage of the new political and trading opportunities, most evidently in the conquest of Zara and Constantinople funded by Venice. During the late Middle Ages Italy was divided into smaller city-states and territories: the kingdom of Naples controlled the south, the Republic of Florence and the Papal States the centre, the Genoese and the Milanese the north and west, and the Venetians the east. The unique political structures of late Middle Ages Italy and its dynamic social climate and florescent trade allowed the emergence of a unique cultural efflorescence. Italy never regained the unity it once had in the days of the Roman Empire and throughout the Middle Ages was divided into smaller city states and territories: the kingdom of Naples controlled the south, the Republic of Florence and the Papal States the center, theGenoese and the Milanese the north and west, and the Venetians the east. Renaissance Fifteenth-century Italy was one of the most urbanised areas in Europe. Most historians agree that the ideas that characterized the Renaissance and their earliest apologists and supporters had their origin in late 13th century Florence or gravitated in or around Florence, as well as the other rival city-states. The Renaissance achieved its epitome, in particular with the writings of Dante Alighieri (1265–1321) and Francesco Petrarch(1304–1374), Bocaccio, as well as the paintings of great masters starting with Giotto di Bondone (1267–1337). The Renaissance was an extremely important period in Italian history, and in European history, and broThe Black Death pandemic in 1348 left its mark on Italy by killing one third of the population.[36][37] However, the recovery from the disaster of the Black Death led to a resurgence of cities, trade and economy which greatly stimulated the successive phase of the Humanism andRenaissance (15th-16th centuries) when Italy again returned to be the center of Western civilization, strongly influencing the other European countries with Courts like Este in Ferrara and De Medici in Florence.ught along numerous political, philosophical, literary, cultural, social and religious reforms.[35] After a century where the fragmented system of Italian states and principalities were able to maintain a relative independence and a balance of power in the peninsula, in 1494 the French king Charles VIII opened the first of a series of invasions, lasting half of the sixteenth century, and a competition between France and Spain for the possession of the country. Ultimately Spain prevailed (the Treaty of Cateau-Cambresis in 1559 recognised the Spanish possession of the Duchy of Milan and the Kingdom of Naples) and for almost two centuries became the hegemon in Italy. The holy alliance between Habsburg Spain and the Holy See resulted in the systematic persecution of any Protestant movement, with the result that Italy remained a Catholic country with marginal Protestant presence. During its long rule on Italy, the Empire systematically spoiled the country and imposed heavy taxation. It interfered and held a tight grip over the affairs of the Vatican. Moreover, Spanish administration was slow and inefficient, and its social consequences in the long term, in Southern Italy, where Spanish rule was effective, have lasted till the current age. The 20th century As Northern Italy became industrialized and modernized, Southern Italy and agricultural regions of the north remained under-developed and stagnant, forcing millions of people to migrate to the emerging Industrial Triangle or abroad. The Sardinian Statuto Albertino of 1848, extended to the whole Kingdom of Italy in 1861, provided for basic freedoms, but the electoral laws excluded the non-propertied and uneducated classes from voting. In 1913, male universal suffrage was adopted. The Italian Socialist Party increased in strength, challenging the traditional liberal and conservative organisations. The high point of Italian emigration was 1913, when 872,598 persons left Italy.[52] Starting from the last two decades of the nineteenth century, Italy developed into a colonial power by forcing Somalia, Eritrea and later Libya and the Dodecanese under its rule.[53] DuringWorld War I, Italy at first stayed neutral but in 1915 signed the Treaty of London, entering Entente on the promise of receiving Trento, Trieste, Istria, Dalmatia and parts of Ottoman Empire. During the war, 600,000 Italians died, and the economy collapsed. Under the Peace Treaty of Saint-Germain, Italy obtained just Bolzano-Bozen, Trento, Trieste and Istria in a victory described as "mutilated" by the public. The turbulence that followed the devastation of World War I, inspired by the Russian Revolution, led to turmoil and anarchy. The liberal establishment, fearing a socialist revolution, started to endorse the small National Fascist Party, led by Benito Mussolini. In October 1922 the fascists attempted a coup (the Marcia su Roma, "March on Rome"), but king Victor Emmanuel III ordered the army not to intervene, instead forming an alliance with Mussolini. Over the next few years, Mussolini banned all political parties and curtailed personal liberties, thus forming a dictatorship. In 1935, Mussolini invaded Ethiopia. This resulted in international alienation and along with other factors, led to Italy's withdrawal from theLeague of Nations. A first pact with Nazi Germany was concluded in 1936, and a second in 1938. Italy strongly supported Franco in theSpanish civil war. The country was opposed to Adolf Hitler's annexations of Austria, but did not interfere with it. Italy supported Germany's annexation of Sudetenland, however[citation needed]. On 7 April 1939, Italy occupied Albania, a de facto protectorate for decades, and entered World War II in 1940, taking part in the late stages of the Battle of France. Mussolini, wanting a quick victory like Hitler's Blitzkriegs in Poland and France, invaded Greece in October 1940 via Albania but was forced to accept a humiliating defeat after a few months. At the same time, Italy, after initially conquering British Somalia, saw an allied counter-attack lead to the loss of all possessions in the Horn of Africa. Italy was also defeated by British forces in North Africa and was only saved by the urgently dispatched German Africa Corps led by Erwin Rommel. Italy was invaded by the Allies in June 1943, leading to the collapse of the fascist regime and the arrest of Mussolini. In September 1943, Italysurrendered. The country remained a battlefield for the rest of the war, as the allies were moving up from the south as the north was the base for loyalist Italian fascist and German Nazi forces. The whole picture became more complex by the activity of the Italian partisans; see Italian resistance movement. The Nazis left the country on 25 April 1945 and the remaining Italian fascist forces eventually disbanded. Nearly half a million Italians (including civilians) died between June 1940 and May 1945. An estimated 200,000 partisans took part in the Resistance, and German or fascist forces killed some 70,000 Italians (including both partisans and civilians) for Resistance activities.[54] At least 54,000 Italian prisoners of war died in the Soviet Union. In 1946, Victor Emmanuel III's son, Umberto II, was forced to abdicate. Italy became a republic after a referendum held on 2 June 1946, a day celebrated since as Republic Day. This was also the first time in Italy that Italian women were entitled to vote.[55] The Republican Constitution was approved and came into force on 1 January 1948. Under the Paris Peace Treaties of 1947, the eastern border area was lost to Yugoslavia, and, later, the free territory of Trieste was divided between the two states. In 1950 the US funded Marshall Plan began to flow into Italy, with the goal of helping Italy get back on its feet economically. Various veterans and members of the military scorned the plan, they viewed it as an imperialist plan from the Americans as a plot to consume Europe and place it in "the US's back pocket". Furthermore the officers claimed, Alcide Di Gasperi was a puppet of the Americans, who refused to reform economically to the modern era. On October 5th in 1950 the officers met in Rome and formed the League of Roma, a nationalistic party. The League quickly gained influence in the military, partially through the speeches of a officer; Giotto Di Guiseppe. Giotto had been 16 when WWII began and like many other young idealistic Italians joined the army during WWII. He served in Northern Africa and Italy, was wounded twice and promoted to a Major. When WWII was over he was jobless and festered a hatred toward America, who he claimed that without their interference Northern Africa would be in Italian hands. Giotto was a military and political genius, and had been invited to visit the Soviet Union twice. Both times he accepted. There he became a favorite of Communist Leaders. When he returned to Italy,he came back with pledges of aid and money from the Communists. By the winter of 1950 the League gained popularity and support in the people and the government. In the 1951 elections 280 of the 630 seats of parliament were given to members of the League. However things were not going as fast as Giotto wanted, in April 15 1951 he convinced the Roman Liberation Front (the armed forces of the League) to declare war against Italy. The RLF had, in secret, received aid from the Soviet Union, furthermore they were allowed to train deep in the Soviet Union. Within days of the declaration most of the Italian Armed Forces joined the ILF, and revolutionaries marched into Rome. Two days later Alcide was shot for 'treason' and Giotto was voted as president. Instantly, he abolished the parliament. He then delivered his famous speech 'Today': "People of Italy!' Pause because of cheers "Today I bring you new nation from the ashes of the past. Today we shed the oppressive chains of imperialists and foreigners. Today will be the beginning of the revival of the great Roman Empire! Today the People and the people alone will be able to have a say! Today, together we will succeed, as a Nation and the New Roman Empire! One Leader, one Empire, and one country! From this day forward; let no Roman wage war on another Roman, let no Roman rise above a Roman, let no Roman let another Roman fall. We will win through no matter the cost!" Within days of the seizure of the government, Giotto proclaimed himself the leader of the newly created NIR. He dissolved the parliament, and almost the entire government was overhauled. By the fall of 1951 aid began to pour into the NIR through the Soviet Union. In 1952 the NIR became the first country to walk out of the UN and NATO. In 1955 the NIR joined the Warsaw Pact, and began to expand its military. In 1960 Generalissimo Giotto Di Guiseppe, was almost killed by a group of African Union commandos. The attempt was speculated to be staged, but two days after the attempt for his life (June 15) a task force of two million UN-backed African Union troops invaded the NIR. Within a week of the UN backed invasion almost eighty percent of the attackers were dead, no match for the highly trained Roman soldier whom had been training in Russia in secret for a years. Two weeks after the invasion 15 million NIR soldiers along with 3 million Soviet soldiers invaded Tunisia in Operation Grand Eagle, within a month the NIR retained full control over Algeria, Tunisia and Libya. When the UN began to supply weapons and training to the Africans the NIR retaliated by invading Greece and Austria, as well as deploying the First Fleet to the Mediterranean Sea and conquering the Malta, Balearic Islands and Catalonia despite protests from both NATO and the UN. This war has resulted in a mutual distrust between the NIR and the EU and UN. Government & Politics The NIR is viewed by most as a dictatorship, however that is only partially true. Most of the power within the NIR is retained by the senate, which is voted by the people. The senate does not have direct control over the NIR but can influence the decisions of the leader. The leader, Giotto, has the direct control over the NIR. He passes laws, declares war etc. The NIR has many harsh policies in place to control the population. There is a death sentence in place, controls the media and the government has every right to search homes and belongings. Recently the NIR has made many changes in government policy, giving more freedom to the people and becoming less restrictive one the media. The NIR is a member of the OIS, therefore, has a very firm relationship with OIS members. Foreign Relations Due to its harsh laws and policies the NIR has a shaky relationship with most of the world. However as stated above, the NIR has very firm relationships with with OIS members. Economy The NIR has a partial free market system in place, the economy of the country is booming, agriculture, automobile and electronic manufacturing. The NIR is also one of the worlds top weapon manufacturer and dealer. Almost every country in the world imports NIR weapons and vehicles, almost more than that of China. Recently there has been an industrial revolution in the NIR, massive factories and farms create millions of dollars worth of goods every day, with some of the worlds best thinkers and inventors creating new inventions and goods almost every day. NIR mercenaries are also in high demand in much of the world due to their reputation. Trade Goods from the NIR are exported to all around the world, especially weapons. The most common of the NIR's importers are third world countries and OIS countries. The NIR has a very good reputation in having the best weapons, vehicle and ship producers. Military The NIR has one of the most powerful and advanced armies in the world. NIR spending on the military has paid off, the Roman Army boasts superior weapons and equipment than its enemies. The Roman Army has almost 4 million enlisted men and 7 million conscripted men in service in the Roman Army alone. In all the Roman Armed forces has almost 20 million men in service, millions more in the mandatory militia 'troops'. Everyone must serve in the Roman Armed Forces once they turn 19, there are almost no exceptions. When a man joins the Army he must endure and survive one of the most intense training camps in the history of the world. When the cadet graduates he becomes a true soldier, experienced and capable in almost any battlefield in the world. They are backed up by some of the worlds best vehicles- the newest tanks, the heaviest artillery and the fastest transports. The Roman 'Legions' are a force to be reckoned with in the battlefield. However the one field of combat which the NIR is not superior in is its air force, which is out-dated. Geography The NIR has one of the most diverse geographies for a country in the world, from sprawling never-ending deserts to thick lush forests. The NIR is divided into three regions- Central, which includes former Italy, Eastern-including former Greece, and Southern compromised of former Libya, Algeria and Tunsia. ''Central The Central region borders the Franco-German Commonwealth and Switzerland to the North and East, the Mediterranean Sea to the south and UKEU to the east. The highest mountain in this mostly flat region is Mt. Blanc, in the Alps. The Alps provide a natural barrier from invaders from the north. Southern The southern region- to the north of this region is the Mediterranean Sea.The northern area of this region the more industrialized area, this area is the only section where the land is fertile enough to farm from. The southern area of this region is all desert, with only some scattered wells here and there. Eastern'' The Eastern region of the NIR is one of the most desolate, the area is all a rocky islands, almost impossible to farm. Category:New Roman Empire Category:New Roman Empire Category:Countries Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Country Category:Nations Category:Countries on Earth